


Honeymooners Spotted in Local Suburb

by mia6363



Series: 90s Nostalgia Power Hour [3]
Category: Home Alone (Movies), The Sixth Sense (1999)
Genre: 11/10 would recommend, Adorable, Fluff, Glossed over Kevin's killer tendancies, Glossed over past murder, Honeymoon, Kevin isn't totally sane but it works for them, Kissing, M/M, THIS IS ALL BECAUSE REAPERSUN IS AN AMAZING ARTIST, continuously inspired by their art, glossed over past murder attempt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia6363/pseuds/mia6363
Summary: “Still no hint as towhatandwhereour honeymoon will be?”Kevin snuck a quick kiss to Cole’s cheek.“Thewhatis easy.Honeymoon.Romance, candles, fucking, making love, more fucking, a short break, then evenmore fu—”Cole covered Kevin’s mouth, heat crawling past his collar and up his face. Cole always blushedterribly,his cheeks going bright red at the drop of a hat when he was a kid, and he could tell by Kevin’s glittering eyes that his husband (good Lord, Cole had ahusband)found tremendous amusement at Cole’s embarrassment. Kevin gently kissed Cole’s palm when Cole took his hand away. “It’s asurprise.Do you trust me?”





	Honeymooners Spotted in Local Suburb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapersun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersun/gifts).



“I _promise,_ this is the last one.” Kevin shot a quick glance over at Cole. “Then we’ll be on our way to our _amazing_ honeymoon.” 

Cole nudged him as the train pulled out of 30th Street Station. 

“Still no hint as to _what_ and _where_ our honeymoon will be?” 

Kevin snuck a quick kiss to Cole’s cheek. 

“The _what_ is easy. _Honeymoon._ Romance, candles, fucking, making love, more fucking, a short break, then even _more fu—”_ Cole covered Kevin’s mouth, heat crawling past his collar and up his face. Cole always blushed _terribly,_ his cheeks going bright red at the drop of a hat when he was a kid, and he could tell by Kevin’s glittering eyes that his husband (good Lord, Cole had a _husband)_ found tremendous amusement at Cole’s embarrassment. Kevin gently kissed Cole’s palm when Cole took his hand away. “It’s a _surprise._ Do you trust me?” 

His grin, bright and bubbling, softened at the end of the question. 

As a general rule, Cole didn’t like surprises. 

Surprises, when he was growing up, usually meant some jerk was going to lock him in a closet or ask him to a dance as a joke. Surprises typically meant headaches, humiliation, and choking anxiety. For a long, _long_ time, Cole thought he’d never trust anyone who wasn’t his mother. 

“Of course.” His wedding ring was a pleasant weight on his finger. He still noticed it, a subtle addition to his body, and he wondered if there would be a day that it would simply be a part of him. “Always.” 

Kevin took Cole’s hand with a smile, turning to gaze out of the window, at the city that eventually eased into greenery. Four stops later, they stepped off onto the Cynwyd station. The early spring breeze carried the smell of newly budded flowers. 

The day had been a busy one, getting breakfast with his mother before running around wrapping up Philadelphia meetings for Kevin’s business. 

It turns out, while Kevin _couldn’t_ make money off luring nasty people into a menagerie of traps, he _could_ make money off designing safe rooms and sometimes entire houses dedicated to intense internal security. Most of the houses were mansions, garish structures bracketed by nature.

Their wedding was as small as a wedding with the McCallisters could be. The ceremony… Cole barely remembered anything outside of Kevin’s hands in his, a steady presence as Cole threatened to shake apart. A breathless kiss, and then a party that went well into the next morning. As soon as word got around that Kevin was in charge of the honeymoon and that it was a _surprise,_ there were countless smirks thrown Cole’s way, and theories that got wilder and wilder as the night went on. 

At the start of the reception, there seemed to be an inside joke about a high-end New York City hotel “owing” Kevin an unlimited stay in the Presidential suite. The night ended with Buzz slinging his arm around Cole’s shoulder, whispering, “He might whisk you away to like, Indonesia or some shit.” Buzz’s breath was hot against Cole’s cheek as he motioned Cole to come closer, lowering his voice, “he goes the extra length to keep what he wants _close.”_

Money had always been tight in Cole’s life. Extravagance made him uncomfortable, and Kevin shared that discomfort. 

_I’m happiest when I’m alone,_ Kevin had said a year into the relationship. _When everything is quiet and it’s just… me._

Cole remembered that he’d sat up, a teasing smile on his face. _Should I go—_ before Kevin pulled him back. _Alone means you’re with me,_ Kevin said, his ears flushed red like he knew that made _no sense,_ but he grinned like he’d just redefined an entire concept. Just for Cole. _Me too,_ Cole remembered whispering, just letting something so sweet and honest fall out of his mouth because he’d forget to be careful when Kevin was smiling at him, soft and sweet. 

That same smile was on Kevin’s face when they made it to the next house. 

“Whoa,” Cole paused when Kevin stepped onto the driveway. “This house is different.” 

Kevin hummed, a hop in his step as he led Cole up the path. 

“Yeah?” He fished keys out of his pockets and twisted them in the lock. “How so?” 

“It’s nice.” Cole flushed as Kevin raised his eyebrows, holding the door open for him. “Not that the others weren’t nice. They were just… big. This is…” He shrugged. “Nice.”

It was three-stories tall, modest, and made out of brick. It reminded Cole of his grandmother’s house, the furniture worn but not cheap, and the rugs soft. Cole took off his shoes and expected to see a family waiting, but instead the house was empty. He heard the door lock behind him as he stepped into the kitchen, where there was an old, teal stove with pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. 

On a whim, he opened the refrigerator to see… food but all the expiration dates hinted that it was bought recently. 

“So,” Kevin leaned in the kitchen doorway, his teeth digging into his lower lip, “this is uh,” he held out his hand, “this is a part of the surprise.” 

Bubbling excitement and disbelief swelled beneath Cole’s skin.

“Wait,” Cole’s fingers wouldn’t stop shaking, and Kevin grinned, “wait—” Kevin took Cole’s hand into his and gently pulled him down the hall. “Kevin—” 

“No, this isn’t an AirBnB.” The next room down the hall was an office. There were some things missing, a few key books, toy soldiers, and photo albums, but it was _Cole’s office._ Recreated perfectly. “I made it. It’s, um, well, it’s ours. If you want.” 

He hadn’t heard Kevin stammer so much since the first few months of them dating. His eyes were bright behind his glasses, but he still dragged his teeth over his lower lip, still _worried,_ still _hoping_ that he did good. Cole knew he was taking too long to react, that he needed to find at least a few words that came close to expressing the overwhelming, dizzying affection that threatened to drown him. 

“If it’s too much,” Kevin’s voice wavered. 

Cole didn’t let him finish. 

Honey-golden sunlight cut through the windows, dust swirling in the beams as Cole swept his tongue over Kevin’s bruised lip, his fingers gently running through Kevin’s hair as he backed him up against one of the bookshelves. Kevin made a quiet, vulnerable noise before he smiled, wide, crooked, and _perfect._

“I thought,” Kevin spoke between hungry kisses, between stolen breaths and nips of teeth, “I thought we could have our honeymoon here. In our house.” Kevin’s breath stuttered when Cole’s hands slid under his shirt, smoothing over his back and sides. “E-Everyone would think we’d gone to Aruba or something,” Kevin pushed forward, kissing Cole as he made his husband take a step backwards, “when we’d really be right here.” 

_Every time I think I can’t possibly love you more than I already do,_ Cole thought as he pulled away, out of breath and his lips bitten red, _you prove me wrong._

“Come on,” Cole smiled, “aren’t you going to show me the rest of our house?” 

Kevin’s grin was like Christmas and birthdays all rolled up into one. 

::::

Ever since he was a kid, all Kevin ever wanted was to be comfortable. Not rich, not famous, just _comfortable._

He thought his life would just be about solitary comfort. Drinking tea on a rainy day, eating macaroni and cheese whenever he wanted, and watching sleazebags and wannabe maniacs fall, trip, and slip their way to their inevitable death. If the itch for sex ever reached a distracting level, Kevin would go out and get a mediocre handjob at a bar. 

He had a whole system, and he’d thought that he’d achieved peak comfort. He thought that life was pretty damn great, as he’d opened the door to some fake psychic, Cole Sear, and fully expected him to die in the first few minutes of the night. 

He didn’t. 

As Cole Sear, who _really could see dead people,_ lugged bag after bag of dismembered bodies out into the middle of the woods, Kevin remembered that he felt as though he was a balloon at the mercy of the winds. Smoke burned in his lungs, the stars glittered above them, and Kevin realized that he didn’t want to be _alone_ -alone anymore. He took a look at Cole, at how he barely noticed the wounds on his face, at how, once he sat down after the last body was buried, he looked… whole. Cole had smiled that night, small and utterly exhausted, but Kevin remembered thinking of how it took the years off his face, like a groom pulling back a sheer veil. 

_There’s more comfort to be had,_ Kevin realized.

Leading Cole around their house felt like that night, where the sky was dark and expansive above them, an endless, obsidian sea where anything was possible. 

The first floor was both of their separate offices, one on each side of the house. There was a bathroom, a kitchen, a dining room and a living room with a big fireplace. The second floor was where the master bedroom was, where their connecting bathroom had a clawfoot bath and a large shower. There were two guest bedrooms and a reading nook. 

The third floor was a loft, where a large circular window overlooked their driveway and the neighborhood. It was where Kevin hoped Cole would lay with him when it rained, dressed in fuzzy robes as it downpoured outside. 

He recreated Cole’s office, but the rest of the house was a blend of them both. Kevin had a great memory when it came to things he cared about… and he cared _a lot_ about Cole. Certain rooms made Cole pause, as the color schemes and placement of furniture would strike a memory, or just a _feeling_ or something he’d shared with Kevin. 

Kevin was lousy with words. 

He was pretty good with actions. 

“Here,” he nodded back toward the stairs that led down from the loft. “There’s one more thing I want to show you.” 

Cole kept _looking_ at him, with that same befuddled shock that made Kevin’s chest ache. He brought Cole back to their bedroom. 

“We’re going to throw a huge Christmas party here. My entire family will be invited, and your family and friends. This whole house will be full, it will be so loud, everyone will be elbowing for more room. Sounds great, right?” Kevin asked with a smirk. Kevin held Cole’s hand, pulling him close to the corner of the room where there was a narrow bookshelf. “Look.”

He pushed a faded, mustard-yellow book. There was a loud _lurch,_ then a _click._ Cole’s eyes widened as the part of the shelf eased back into the wall. 

“No way.” 

Kevin snorted. 

“Yes way.” He held his hand out. “Come on.”

Kevin still couldn’t pack a suitcase to save his life. He was a better cook. He hated going to fancy restaurants. Typical adulthood, with the getting married, having kids, and not murdering random assholes, hadn’t adorned Kevin’s shoulders the way it had with his brothers and sisters. He wasn’t normal. He never hoped to be normal. 

He just wanted the people he cared about to be happy. 

“Using a few optical illusions and little ways to trick the eye, I was able to cut some corners of our house. To give us more room.” 

A whole _other_ house. Hidden. Cole gripped Kevin’s hand tight as they walked down the narrow staircase. There was a second lounge and reading room between the second and first floor. The stairs continued, where Kevin had made the long mirror in the living room one-way. Cole rested his fingers against the glass, where he could see the couch, shelves, and fireplace. Behind Cole was a bed. Further down was a tiny kitchen and bathroom. 

“We can be alone,” Cole whispered, wondrous, “even if we’re surrounded by other people.” Cole turned, his cheeks pink. “Just you and me.” 

It hadn’t been an easy when they started dating. Kevin came from the lightest touch to his dick, used to moving as fast as possible when it was just fumbling hands in a gross bathroom stall. Cole always asked if it was okay to touch, even if it was just to hold his hand, and would be quick to shrink away with a _“I’m sorry if that’s too clingy.”_ Kevin learned how to tease just as well as Cole, and Cole learned that nothing was too clingy for Kevin. 

“Also,” Kevin hummed as his husband _(husband!)_ backed him up against the bed, “everything is totally soundproof.” 

Many months later, snow and ice crusted up around the windows despite the unbearable heat that swelled in their house from so many people in one place. Kevin’s voice was nearly hoarse from answering all the questions about the house, accepting the congratulations for his marriage, and all the _real-adult_ pleasantry bullshit that was exhausting. 

A small hand tugging on his slacks was his life raft. 

“Hey, Sally.” Kevin lifted her up onto his hip easily, leaving the conversation with his Uncle Frank without much care to follow up. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas, Uncle Kevin,” Sally cupped her hand around Kevin’s ear, “Cole told me to tell you that he thinks you’re,” she scoffed with a dramatic eye roll, “very handsome with your hair slicked back.” She pulled back. “For the record, I don’t agree. It makes you look like a James Bond villain.” 

“Hey,” Kevin waggled his eyebrows, “villains can be handsome.” 

He let her slide from his grip and he searched the living room for signs of his husband. When he couldn’t find him, Kevin’s heart beat a little faster, anticipation building in his stomach as he snuck away, climbing the stairs to his bedroom, to the mustard-yellow book on his shelf.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is all thanks to [**reapersun**](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/178640410902/support-me-on-patreon-next-im-a-dumb-shit) and their amazing comic! [Or find the comic on pillowfort! ](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/410239)Please check that out if you, for some reason, haven’t read that yet and yet still are reading this third part in a series haha. 
> 
> Kevin/Cole has infected my heart. They’re just so sweet and these two morbid souls coming out of their shells to figure it out. I wrote this because I love them, and also as an apology to anyone who couldn’t access the second in the series, Caught Up in the Holiday Spirit(s) while Ao3 had it locked for nine days. It’s back up, but that still was very frustrating for me, and what’s worse is that these fics are a gift for reapersun… so it’s like they locked someone’s gift away. Not cool. So I hope some fluff makes up for it. 
> 
> Anyway, I’m not sure where these two will take me next. I’ve been toying around with an HP fusion idea, mostly because it would be a total Slytherin and Hufflepuff dynamic which I LIVE FOR. But we’ll see. Would y’all be interested in that?
> 
> If you took a chance on reading this weird little rare pair, please let me know what you think even if you didn’t like it. Cheers!
> 
> I’ll still be active on tumblr for the time being, but there are other ways to find me. [**Here**](http://mia6363.tumblr.com/about) you can see a little breakdown of other places to find me and the other things I do in relation to these fics (journals, playlists, head canons). [**So click on over** ](http://mia6363.tumblr.com/about)to get the full rundown!


End file.
